St Patrick's Espada
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Aizen sends the Espada off to celebrate St. Patrick's Day in the World of the Living! How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**I completely forgot it was St. Patrick's Day!!!! SO, I quickly typed this up. Guess what?? FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER Holiday Story!!!!! YAY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Espada gathered in the meeting room. Aizen had called an unexpected meeting. The Espada gathered nonetheless. They sat in their seats waiting for Aizen to speak. He finally opened his eyes and got ready to speak.

"My fellow arrancar…"

"DUDE."

"What is it Grimmjow?"

"I'm tired of you saying _fellow_ arrancar. You're _not_ an arrancar. You're a soul reaper, so stop trying to be us!" Grimmjow said with a growl. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"As if we could call you an arrancar. To get the wind knocked out of you by a mere substitute soul reaper, how are you any better?" He said in his dull voice, emerald eyes set on the sixth Espada. Grimmjow clenched his teeth. The other Espada couldn't help but snicker. Grimmjow had been owned yet again by Ulquiorra. He mumbled to himself a way to get rid of the suck up. Aizen flipped the strand of hair that hung in his face.

"Can I continue?"

"The Espada grew silent. Aizen's smile returned.

"I want you all to take a break today."

All of the Espada were wide eyed with shock. Even Zommari, the cool Espada was gagging on the breath he had taken. Nnoitra, however, was just buzzing with excitement. Starrk was happy but also barely awake, as usual. Yammy had a big smile on his face. Barragan was nodding. Szayel flipped his bubblegum pink hair with a smile. Halibel was the only one besides Ulquiorra who kept their cool. Grimmjow was smiling now too. Of course there was a catch.

"The catch…" Aizen said making all of the Espada look to him with frowns. "You have to go to The World of the Living."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted furious. They always had to go to the Human World. They could never just relax in the peaceful area of Hueco Mundo. Aizen crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yes, my arrancar, it's either going to the human world or working your asses off here."

The Espada all looked at each other warily. It looked like they were going to the World of the Living. Aizen dismissed the arrancar. They left the meeting room, some with smiles and others with frowns. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were sneering but that would soon change.

"*sigh* You two have no idea why you should be the happiest in our group." Halibel said. Nnoitra shot her a half smile half frown.

"And what would that be my sweet?"

"Your _what_?" Halibel said giving Nnoitra a death glare. Nnoitra took a step away from the short femme fatal. She nodded.

"It's another silly human holiday." She continued. Grimmjow scratched his head.

"What? What's the holiday?"

"St. Patrick's Day."

The other Espada had joined in listening to Halibel's knowledge, but they all had the same question on their minds.

"What the hell is St. Patrick's Day? I demand one of you peasants explain it to me!" Barragan said with a hmph. The others rolled their eyes at the old bag.

"I think I can answer that question." Starrk said. All eyes went to him.

"_You_? You may be dumber than five and six combined!" Yammy laughed. Starrk tightened his gloves on his hand and took a deep breath.

"St. Patrick was actually a real person who was supposedly kidnapped by Irish raiders when he was young. He was told by the humans' God to run from his captors to a coast where a boat would take him back to Britain. When he returned, he became a priest, St. Patrick.  
"In 432, as a bishop, he was called to return back to Ireland to save the Irish by converting the poor and the rich. It is said that St. Patrick used a shamrock to explain the Holy Trinity to the people. After teaching for about thirty years, he died March 17, 461. He is held in high esteem in the Irish Church." Starrk finished up. The other Espada stared at him. Their eyes twitched at his knowledge. Nnoitra shook his head. Everyone looked at Ulquiorra.

"He's wrong, right?"

"No, he got everything right. He did leave something out…" Ulquiorra said looking away from the trash. They blinked.

"Well what did he leave out?"

"You'll see when you get there." He said walking down the hall. Starrk smiled at the others and left to change. The other Espada dispersed one by one to get ready for their day in the World of the Living.

Ulquiorra dug through his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans. He put on a green T-shirt that matched his eyes and a black hooded jacket to go with his jeans. He looked at himself and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm being pulled into this…"

A knock sounded at his door.

"Come in."

Halibel opened the door. He raised a brow at her. She looked away from him.

"I don't know what to wear and you're the only guy I trust to help me." She explained. Ulquiorra nodded and followed his superior to her room. Ulquiorra looked at the many outfits she had laid on her bed. He stared at them all for the longest analyzing them with his all knowing eye. Finally, he took some green khakis and a yellow tee. Halibel smiled.

"What's with the green?" She asked when she saw what she handed him and the clothes he was wearing. Ulquiorra _almost barely _smiled.

"What I didn't tell those fools is that people who don't wear green are pinched."

"Yikes, I'm glad I asked for your help." Halibel said. Ulquiorra agreed.

Grimmjow threw clothes out of his closet looking for something. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing, you see. He tapped his chin. He would go with blue jeans, a light blue shirt that had a picture of a skull on it, and a blue hooded jacket. Grimmjow looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm so badass." He said. Nnoitra barged into his room. He had on a white tee with a smiley face on it, the smile matched his, long sleeves with alternating black and red bands showed on his arms, and black jeans with red suspenders hanging from them. Grimmjow stared at him with a sneer.

"You think you're _sooo_ badass."

"I am. BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!" Nnoitra said running over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow backed up.

"What's up?" He said nervously. Nnoitra took hold him and shook him.

"ST. PATRICK'S DAY IS A DRINKING HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!" He yelled with the biggest crocodile smile on his face. Grimmjow stared at Nnoitra. He removed his hands from himself.

"Are you serious?" He said. It was barely audible. Nnoitra squealed with delight. Grimmjow threw his hands in the air.

"HALLELUJAH! THANK LORD AIZEN! HALLELUJAH!" He sang. Nnoitra joined in. Luppi stuck his head in the door.

"Hey fellaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!" He said in his adorably annoying voice. Grimmjow and Nnoitra glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I heard singing." He said. The Espadas rolled their eyes.

"Get out of here faggot!"

"Wah. Am I supposed to cry? I think I'll just do something on my own for St. Patrick's Day!" He said strutting off. Sneers and jeers from the badass Espada.

"C'MON! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" Starrk's voice echoed through the halls. The Espada met up in front of the dome. They all looked at each other. Starrk was wearing a gray V-neck tee with a white and red jacket over it and black jeans. He wore fingerless, black gloves on his hands. Szayel wore a purple collared shirt with pink décor and khakis. Aaroniero was in his Kaien disguise (thank the gods) wearing an orange short sleeved shirt and an armless black jacket over it and some blue jeans shorts. Yammy had camouflage pants on with a tight fitting black tank top. Dog tags to add extra style. Halibel let out a chuckle when she saw how many people weren't wearing green. They just gave her strange looks, though, since they didn't understand. Ulquiorra shared her understanding. They did give Yammy a pat on the shoulder before walking through the Garganta Starrk opened. Gin and Aizen stood by the door.

"Bye, my arrancar, have fun!"

"Ya' have lotsa' fun! Don' get inta' any trouble!"

They ignore both and continued to the human world. They were all…um…Most of them were excited for the exciting time they were going to have.

* * *

**Okay, I would not have been able to come up with these clothes if I hadn't found a pic on deviantart called Bleach Urban Life: Espada by radnix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer chapter, more randomess! Yes randomness. LOVE THE RANDOMESS!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Espada came into the World of the Living ready to party, ready for action. What they saw was probably way more than they expected. There were big green blimps and green balloons floating up into the sky wherever you looked, water in the fountains had been dyed green and were synched to Irish music, green floats coasted down streets as people danced on the sidewalks. Grimmjow and Nnoitra started drooling with anticipation. They hopped up and down.

"Canwegocanwegocanwegocanwego!?!?!?!????!??!?!?!" They couldn't stay still. Halibel rolled their eyes. She took a look around.

"Um…where's Barragan and Zommari?"

"Well, Barragan said he wasn't spending another holiday with the peasant meatbags and Zommari looked up St. Patrick's Day parties on YouTube and decided he wasn't going to partake in the festivities."

All of the Espada were silent, but soon it was Grimmjow and Nnoitra who were begging to be let out from the pack. Ulquiorra sighed.

"You two. Can't you ever control yourselves?"

"Of course we can!!" They said hopping up and down eagerly. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"We'll split up in…do we want two groups of three, one group of three? Or do we want groups of twos?" Halibel asked scanning the Espada. Nnoitra put an arm around Grimmjow.

"We'll be a group!!" He said. His smile grew in size. Halibel clicked her tongue.

"I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Okay! Bye!" They said running off.

"MAKE SURE YOUR HOLLOW PHONES ARE ON!!!!!" Halibel yelled to them. They ignored her. She hmphed.

"Those boys are just like kids!" She said. She grabbed Ulquiorra and Starrk and headed off. Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yammy looked at each other.

"Soooooo…what should we do?" Yammy asked scratching his bald head. Aaroniero shrugged. Szayel had his creeper smile in full bloom.

"Hey fellas, let's hit a club."

"Ooh! A club. That sounds like great fun!" Aaroniero said. Yammy shrugged. And they headed off to the clubs.

Back with my favorite, Ulquiorra! He walked with Starrk and Halibel who were pretty excited. Nothing could amaze our dear Ulquiorra though. He looked at everything remaining unemotional. Halibel hit him lightly.

"Lighten up kid. We're supposed to be having fun!" She said. He sighed.

"How am I supposed to have fun? Nothing here amuses me." He said. Halibel looked past some people and smiled.

"That's about to change. LOOK!" She pointed to where two orange heads were standing by the sidewalk looking at the passing floats. Ulquiorra recognized both immediately.

"It's that soul reaper…and his girlfriend."

"No, no, no, no! He doesn't like her. You should go make your move!" Halibel said. Starrk snorted.

"Yeah right! Why would she give him the time of day when I have a stylin' beard?" Starrk said. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"I may not have an interest in the girl, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let _you_ set foot anywhere near her."

Starrk made a growling sound and swiped his hand like a paw.

"Yikes, watch out for this fierce kitty!" He teased. Ulquiorra barely blushed.

"No. I did not mean it like…that…" he froze as Orihime had caught sight of him and was quickly advancing toward him. He was about to walk away, but Halibel forced him in place. He gave her a half death glare half frightened look. She just smiled at him.

"I will kewl joo later." He said.

"I noes!" She beamed. Orihime stopped in front of them with a jump.

"Like OMG!! I didn't think I'd ever see you guys here!" She said with an overly bubbly demeanor, but Ulquiorra could never refuse her demeanor even if it was the complete opposite of his. She especially smiled at Ulquiorra. He just stared at her.

"So, Ulquiorra, how have you been? Do you miss me? I mean, I was your captive."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad or good?" He asked. She wrapped him in a hug.

"Let's get some dinner! I'll treat!!!" She sang dragging him behind her. Halibel snickered. She loved when a good plan came together. Starrk poked her, his strength was overwhelming and even pushed her forward a little bit. She turned on him and hissed menacingly. He quickly apologized before any damage could be done to his face or his unmentionables. Halibel forgave him but still showed sign of being upset.

"Why are y0ou forcing him to go out with the girl he likes when you won't even go out with your secret crush?"

Halibel chocked on the air she breathed. She had to hit her sternum a little bit. Starrk helped her out by patting her back. She took a deep breath and growled at him with all of her might.

"I DO NOT HAAAAVE A SECRET CRUSH ESPECIALLY ON THAT BIG BOOTED CLOWN WHO'S SUCH A SEXIST!!!! FOR ALL I CARE, HE CAN GO TO HELL!!!!!" She yelled. Some of the people around them had turned to watch her yell. They yelled to Starrk about how she was 'wearing the pants.' He rolled his eyes and pulled her back towards an empty area in the park.

"You sure make a lot of fuss about it, and I never said you liked Nnoitra."

Halibel blushed. She crossed her arms and quickly looked away.

"Idonot!"

Starrk chuckled in a mocking kind of way. Halibel looked back at him with a glare. Starrk stopped laughing because from his POV, her eyes were glowing red. He smiled and led her back to the party. Beer flew up in the sky as people danced in the beer shower catching it on their tongues. Halibel rolled her eyes.

"That kills brain cells."

"Tell that to your boyfriend. He's probably drinking himself dry."

"1. He's not my boyfriend, so STFU! 2. Who cares? He has no brain cells left."

* * *

SO, that's where we drop off and check on the drunkards. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had their arms draped around each other's shoulders and drinks in hand. They were so drunk, you could just imagine being there with them to see their craziness. Nnoitra put his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Dude, y-you are *hic* the best running mate *hic* eva'!" He said with a slur.

"N-no *hic* you are th' bestest guy I've eva *hic* known. I luv ya' man *hic*!"

Nnoitra burst out with a laugh. It was one of those random bursts of laughs that just sort of happens. He tapped Grimmjow with his drink.

"You are *hic* you are so d-drunk!! *HIC*"

Grimmjow took offense to this of course. He pushed Nnoitra off of him.

"H-how dare you accu*hic*accuse me of being drunk! I c-can keep my beer down *hic!* unlike you!"

Nnoitra's eyes glazed over. He started staring into space. Grimmjow punched him.

"Stop *hic* mocking me!!! *hic*" He roared. The owner of the pub kicked them out for being so damn annoying. Grimmjow muttered to himself and looked to the really-out-of-it-Nnoitra. He poked him.

"This is all y-your *hic* fault!"

Nnoitra shook his head.

"N-not me." He said with a goofy grin on his face. Grimmjow shook his head at his drunken companion.

"Agh…*hic* one of us should h-have stayed sober."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEESSSSSS!!!" Nnoitra said with a . face. Grimmjow slapped him lightly.

"Well, we should have! I have no idea where I am *hic* or where the others a-are!"

"Oh…thaz bad…*hic*" Nnoitra frowned. Grimmjow frowned.

"You are such a *hic* pansy when y-you're drunk…*hic*"

Nnoitra's eyes watered. He grabbed hold of Grimmjow.

"D-don't call me *hic* names! NNOITRA IS A GOOD BOY!!! *hic!*"

Grimmjow groaned and walked with Nnoitra hanging on to him every step of the way because he was scared and hated big crowds…when he is drunk. Right now, they needed to try and find the others because while they were tipsy, they were clueless and disorientated. Grimmjow could hardly walk straight as it was. Nnoitra's clinginess just made things worse. Grimmjow elbowed Nnoitra off of him. He looked just about ready to cry.

"Don't cry. God damn *hic* drunk." Grimmjow muttered. Nnoitra hiccupped insanely and following came an armada of drool. Grimmjow jumped back with a yelp.

"DON"T DR*hic*OOL ON ME!!!!!!!!" He said. Nnoitra opened his mouth more letting even more drool out. Worse, it was beer colored.

"DUDE!!"

Nnoitra wiped his mouth. He shook his head.

"Blech, who knew you could get drunk just holding it in."

"Wait…wha*hic*at?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to get really drunk. I'm not getting totally drunk with anyone but Halibel. Women get freakay when they're drunk, dontcha' know?"

Grimmjow just blinked. The beer was really setting in now. Nnoitra smiled.

"Yup, I held it in and got drunk somehow, so I spit it out just now in drool form."

"S-so, you're just like *hic* Nel?"

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow.

"Let's just get you back. You're drunk." They started walking to find their group.

* * *

SO, meanwhile with our party hardy trio of Aaroniero, Szayel, and Yammy. All three danced on the stage with a beauticious beauty to call their own. They were having a great time. Yammy was really working it, and was a big hit with the ladies. He clinked his martini glass with Aaroniero's.

"This is so awesome!" He said twirling a girl with his other hand. Aaroniero smiled slyly.

"I know! I'm having so much fun!" He said taking a sip of the blue drink. "How did you find out about this place, Szayel?"

Szayel laughed while dancing hip to hip next to a random guy. He smiled at his friends.

"Why isn't it obvious while I would take you to a bar called Fortinbras?" He said with a laugh. Yammy and Aaroniero shrugged. Szayel let out a defiant laugh while spinning around his mate.

"I _own_ this club!" He said laughing even more. Yammy and Aaroniero's smile grew too big for their faces.

"NO WAY!" They both said dipping their girls. Szayel did a flip over his partner.

"Believe it my friends. Where do you think I go when I disappear for days on end? Certainly not to my dreary little lab." He said dancing more rapidly as the song picked up pace. Yammy and Aaroniero looked at each other curiously but were pulled into another dance with even more bodacious beauties. They smiled and began their dance again.

* * *

I envy their good time. SO, so, so. Whatever happened to Ulquiorra and Orihime? We shall see. Orihime had dragged Ulquiorra to a place where all of the games were being played. She smiled at him. She was looking for a game that would benefit them both as in fun for them. There weren't a lot of games she agreed with, though. She smiled when she saw the game 'drink.'

"Ulquiorra, let's play this one!"

"You drink? Aren't you underage?"

Orihime's eyes shifted.

"No, no I am not." She said in a calm voice. He shrugged and ignored it. They sat down. The guy in charge of the table smiled.

"You two will go against each other in a happy game of 'drink'. The thing is I'll pick a random person to say a scenario, if it applied or applies to you, take a drink."

"How do you know who wins?" Orihime asked. The guy smiled at her.

"Who cares? You both get to drink. Now, let's see…YOU! WITH THE ORANGE HAIR!! C'MERE!"

A familiar face strolled up to the table. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at his arch rival. Ichigo stared right back at him. He smiled evilly.

"The game is drink, you say?" He asked slyly. The gamer nodded. Ichigo rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, let's play. Let's see…have you ever _kidnapped_ someone?"

Ulquiorra took a sip of one of the many shots that sat in front of he and Orihime. She shot Ichigo a warning glance. He ignored her.

"Next, you roll with a posse."

Both took drinks. Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, it gets better." He said. He kept naming off scenarios that only applied to Ulquiorra. Why would he do such a thing? He wanted to see how long it would take for Ulquiorra to succumb to the alcohol and become a total ass.

*20 minutes later*

Ichigo, and the crowd that had gathered were amazed. Almost all of the beer shots were gone, and Ulquiorra was still in control. Ichi's eye twitched. Orihime oohed.

"WOW! Ulquiorra, you can really keep your beer down, huh?"

"Of course I can. We have much stronger drinks where I come from." He said. The whole crowd cheered for him. Ichigo stamped his feet.

"You wear makeup!"

Sip

"You argue frequently!"

Sip

"You almost resemble a bat in a way!"

Sip

"HE'S SO COOL!!! He's just taking it!" A number of girls in the crowd gushed. Ulquiorra allowed himself to chuckle at Ichigo's humiliation while Ichigo just fumed even more.

* * *

** Ulquiorra beasts at the drinking game!!! ^_^**

**He'll be drunk in the next chapter because I want him to be!!!**

**Orihime isn't so innocent is she? NO, Orihime you're a junior in high school You're not under aged AT ALL...**

**I'm rambling now...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I failed this story...BIG FAT FAIL!!! You can still read if you want but I think i just epic failed this. WARNING: KARAOKE by Halibel**

**Excuse me while I go hang myself for starting out great then dropping off...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

As the drinking game continued, more people gathered round to see the battle. Talk of the orange-haired kid trying to best the emo kid spread around the park area bringing a flock of adults and teens around to see how long Ulquiorra could keep his drunken level down. Ichigo was determined. He was going to see Ulquiorra lose it.

"You work for a tyrant!"

Sip

"You know a fox man!"

Sip

"You, ah, you…er…um…"

"Have a four tattooed on my chest?" Ulquiorra said taking another sip. Now he was just taunting Ichigo. Ichigo pointed at him.

"You're really trying my patience!!" He said. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Then quit with this game, already. Admit defeat."

"NEVER!!!" Ichigo said. "You know a freakishly tall man!"

Sip

"You're best friend is a muscle beach type!"

Orihime sipped this time too. Ichigo looked at her.

"Who?"

"Tatsuki!" She beamed. Ichigo scratched his head. He had sort of forgotten about her. Ulquiorra sighed but he hiccupped too. Ichigo's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. Had he got him? Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry about that. Did your hope increase in level?"

"SOOOOO COOL!!!!" The girls squealed again.

"That's one badass dude." The guys all nodded. Ichigo stamped his feet yet again.

"Stop acting so high and mighty! Why are you even here?!"

"To celebrate of course." Ulquiorra said lifting a shot. The crowd cheered. Ichigo pointed at him.

"I. Will. Get. You. Drunk."

"Bring it on, Strawberry." Ulquiorra said raising a shot.

* * *

EPIC! We'll continue later. Hey Halibel and Starrk!!!! Halibel trudged along next to Starrk. They had done very little, but now Halibel had a big green leprechaun's hat on her head and a leprechaun belt around her waist. She smiled at the items.

"Thanks a lot Starrk! These are cool!" She said. Starrk flicked the hat.

"It suits you. I like the shirt you got me. I Heart Irish Girls. Very funny." Starrk said though Halibel could recognize the sarcasm in his voice.

"I could have gotten you the one that said I Heart Irish Boys." She said.

They walked along in silence. Then they heard a hearty laugh.

"Starrk? Is that you? Gracing the humans with your Primera presence?"

Starrk stopped. He knew that voice. He turned around to see Shunsui the eighth captain behind him. Starrk smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Shunsui! I haven't seen you in ages!! How have you been?" Starrk said walking to the jolly bastard. Shunsui lifted a bottle of beer.

"I've been doin' fine since I came down to celebrate."

"I haven't done much drinking. I'm with the lady, you know."

Shunsui nodded. Halibel clenched her teeth and kicked Starrk in his 'do not touch zone'. He fell down.

"Oh. I'm sorry Starrk. I thought you were Kool Aid Man. I don't like him much. He gives me nightmares, you know."

"Damn!!! You kicked me in my-"

"Tights" Shunsui said chuckling. Halibel sniggered with him. Starrk tried to stand up but failed.

"Shunsui, was it? Why don't you take care of my companion? Bye."

Shunsui helped Starrk to his feet.

"You okay?"

"N-no. It hurts to s-stand…" He whimpered. Shunsui laughed at him.

Halibel ventured off on her own. She needed to find Nnoitra anyway. Who knew what he was doing? What indeed. Nnoitra was busy stirring up trouble like a good Espada. Grimmjow, in his drunken state, had convinced Nnoitra to get out of his gigai and blow shit up. Grimmjow was right behind him to. Nnoitra aimed his cero at the balloon. He smiled. Grimmjow stopped him with a push. Nnoitra grabbed his collar.

"EY! I was gonna blow up that up!!"

"I know! It would be so funny if you *whisper,whisper*"

Nnoitra smiled.

"That would be hilarious."

"Do it." Grimmjow snickered uncontrollably. Nnoitra snickered with him. He saw Halibel in the crowd. She hadn't seen him yet. Good. He looked at the blimp.

"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!!!!!!!!!" He said as his cero shot from his mouth. The blimp exploded and came down with a crash. Halibel looked to see the fiery blimp headed straight for a lone little boy who didn't try to run out of the way like everybody else. Halibel quickly sprinted over to the kid and dove, scooping him up, and sliding out of the way of the blimp. It landed on the ground and spread a small fire. Halibel gave the child to his mother who thanked her over and over. Halibel stormed over to Nnoitra and grabbed his ear and twisted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She snapped. Nnoitra took a step back.

"Sorry, babe. I couldn't resist firin' mah lazer."

"I can't believe you…" Halibel shook her head. Nnoitra smiled. Halibel punched him straight across the face.

"You are so childish! You always try to ruin everything!!" She said starting to lose her cool. Nnoitra just blinked. He didn't understand, obviously. She poked his chest.

"You're so destructive! You're an unbelievable sexist! You do stupid shit like this! Why do I like you?!" She said before turning away stomping off. Nnoitra blinked. Did he just hear her right? She _liked_ him? He held his head in shame. She probably didn't like him much right now…He looked at Grimmjow passed out on a car. He looked where Halibel had been. She was gone in the crowd now. He sat down in the street and sighed.

"I am such an idiot…" He said putting his face in his hands.

Halibel kept stomping until she saw Yammy outside of a dance club. He had two girls sitting on his bicep as he flexed. The girls giggled enthusiastically. Halibel raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing by yourself?"

"Me? It's almost dark, you're a girl, and you're alone. So, who should be asking whom why they're alone?" Yammy said. Halibel shook her head.

"Don't start with me!" She stamped. Yammy smiled.

"This club belongs to Szayel. You should go inside and have a good time. Aaroniero's in there too."

Halibel smiled and pat Yammy on his chest as she went inside of the club. Aaroniero was on stage dancing with three girls while Szayle had switched to the job of MC. Halibel walked over to him. He msiled at her and handed him a drink.

"Here, have a drink." He said handed her a martini. Halibel waved her hand. That was the last thing she needed. Szayel put the drink down and handed her an Incredible Hulk. Halibel eyed him.

"You look like you need something." He said. She took it and gulped it down quickly. It burned her throat. She sputtered.

"You okay, Halibel?"

"Yeah, no burn can compare to the pain I feel here." She said putting her hand over her heart. Szayel frowned and stroked her hair.

"Poor baby. You wanna' sing about it?"

Yet again Szayel received another look from the busty blonde/ Szayel handed her a microphone. She looked at it. A little part of her wanted to take it. A mental image of Nnoitra came up in her mind, and she snatched the mic right out of his hands. Szayel clapped and took a speaker mic.

"I'm cutting the music! Live Performance from one of my closest friends! Everyone put your hands together for Halibel!! She will sing…"

"Heartbreaker by Pink" Halibel said making her way to the stage. Szayel smiled his creeper smile again.

"Ooh la la. I feel bad for that man. Do your best Bel-chan." Szayel said putting the music on. Halibel looked at the crowd as the beat started.

* * *

But I will cut off there cuz I'm evil! LULZ. Back to the contest. Ulquiorra was done with two table of shots. He was still good to go. He just yawned. Ichigo shook his head.

"No way…No one can drink that many without dying or being drunk! You're…you're…unbelievable!" He said.

"Can we go now? It's getting late, and I'm late to the meeting point."

"Where are you meeting?" Orihime asked with big, bright eyes. Ulquiorra looked at her.

"Szayel owns a club down here. In fact, I do believe Halibel is performing now." He said. Orihime jumped out of her chair.

"Ooh!!!! Let's go! Let's go see her sing!!!!"

Everyone followed Orihime to the club. It was the only club that had a lot of people around it. That's how she found it. Ulquiorra was about to start walking towards the club, but Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"How could you drink so much without getting drunk? You have to tell me."

"Simple. I've been drunk for the longest. I just have more control than Nnoitra and Grimmjow."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Ulquiorra had been drunk the entire time. Ulquiorra shrugged and headed towards the club. When he arrived Halibel had just started singing.

"I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye  
Is it a light from the angels or your Devil deep inside?  
What about the way you say you love me all the time?  
Are you liftin' me up to Heaven just to drop me down the line?

There's a ring around my finger  
But will you change your mind?  
And you tell that I'm beautiful  
But that could be a lie!"

* * *

Nnoitra wandered around carrying Grimmjow trying to find his little Bel-san. He was a bit displeased with himself for upsetting her, but he was glad he finally had an answer to the age old question, does Halibel love Nnoitra? He sighed with relief. He raised a brow when he saw a crowd of people encircling a club called Fortinbras. He tapped his chin.

"Fortinbras? Isn't that Szayel's…? Oh god no." He said. He walked near the bar to see what the commotion was about. He pushed his way inside where he saw his Bel-san on stage singing in a beautiful voice and hopping around like a professional singer. His heart jumped but instantly broke in two when she glared at him and sang,

"Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be livin' here alive  
And I won't be livin' here alive, no!

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife  
'Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show the darker side  
So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy this all for now  
Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around

But there's always this one question  
That keeps me up at night  
Are you my greatest love  
Or disappointment in my life?" Halibel only sang with more intensity as the song went on finishing strong ending with the line 'I won't be livin' here alive!' She took a bow as everyone cheered happily for her outstanding performance. Grimmjow clapped too. Nnoitra looked at him.

"When did you wake up?!"

"As soon as I heard Halibel's singing! She OWNED you in song!"

Nnoitra looked down. His crocodile smile turned to a crocodile frown. Halibel jumped off the stage talking to other people, but every now and then she would glare at him. Yammy and Aaroniero came to his side.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm not you." Aaroniero said shaking his head.

"Me too. OUCH." Yammy laughed. Nnoitra sank a little bit with each comment.

"Yoohoo! Ova' here!" Stark called from a table. They all looked at him.

"Hey! Have you been here all this time?" Yammy asked. Starrk nodded.

"I had a feeling this would happen, so I invited my drinking buddy here."

Shunsui waved.

"Don't worry, Nnoitra. From what I've heard, Halibel is just like my Nanao. She'll come around eventually." He said raising his glass to him. In a way, that only made him feel worse. Ulquiorra put a hand on Nnoitra from behind. Nnoitra looked at him.

"That's tough." Ulquiorra said. Nnoitra groaned. Even Ulquiorra pitied him. Now he knew he was a pathetic screw up. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"Yep." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow pat his back.

"Good going!"

"I know." Ulquiorra smiled slyly (YES! He smiled!).

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! CLUB FORTINBRAS IS CLOSED, SO GET OUT!" Szayel announced over the loud speakers. Everyone left with smiled on their faces. The Espada remained inside. Halibel flipped her hair and walked past Nnoitra. The other Espada men snickered. Nnoitra felt lower than low. Szayel sighed.

"Let's go home." He said opening a Garganta in the middle of the club. They went through. The sky looked the same in Hueco Mundo.

"We're late." Ulquiorra said. They all looked at him with glares. Aizen and Gin stood at the door in their pj's. Aizen had silky red ones and Gin had pajamas with foxes on them. Typical.

"*yawn* You're late, my dear Espada." Aizen said.

"Get ta' bed, right now!" Gin said with a smile. The Espada all marched in to get ready for bed. They had had a long day and a great time. Well…not Nnoitra. Aizen stopped them though.

"What's the meaning of this?" Szayel asked.

"What did you all take out of this holiday?" Aizen asked.

"St. Patrick's is the best time for getting together with friends to go drink." Starrk said with a grin.

"Never trust men." Halibel said with a glare.

"It's good for meeting up with old…acquaintances." Ulquiorra said plainly.

"Getting drunk is awesome! Then you wake up to such drama!!!" Grimmjow laughed evilly.

"Mmm…letting humans party in a club can get you some good things." Szayel lifted up a bag filled with phone numbers from men and women alike.

"You can make all kinds of friends." Aaroniero smiled.

"Girls like guys who can benchpress them." Yammy laughed heartily.

Aizen nodded but seemed disappointed. He looked at Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra, you haven't said anything. What did you take out of this?"

"Umm…St. Patrick's Day isn't just about getting drunk with friends. You can learn interesting things about other people about their likes and dislikes. You grow closer of farther apart from them. You can hurt them if you do something wrong. I learned that the way to grow closer to people is not with stupid parties or anything like that. I should grow up. I should apologize to Tia Halibel for my foolishness." He said looking at the person in question. Halibel looked at him.

"How do I know you're not a heartbreaker?" She said with a soft smile.

"Well, you're too good too be true and I can't take my eyes off you."

Nnoitra smiled back. Aizen and Gin awed. The other walked past them.

"Get a room."

"This is not Hueco Drama."

"You two sicken me."

Everyone went inside for bed. Halibel and Nnoitra started over.

* * *

**(sounds from downstairs) GAK! (neck snap)**

**OMG! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!!! **

**O...I decided not to kill myself but I will be in shame for awhile**

**Don't tell me how bad it was...I KNOW it had NOTHING to do with St. Patty's day AT ALL**

**It was just an excuse for me to make a NnoiHali story!!! Happy??? IT'S THE TRUTH!!!!!  
**


End file.
